Watch out for Talia Reinhardt
by J-Law's the man
Summary: Who is Talia Reinhardt? Why does Headmaster Dumbledore go to great lengths to check up on her? Does Dumbledore simply favour this first year. Or is there something about Talia that makes her different from the rest. Could Talia be dangerous, or just a misunderstood orphan. Talia helps Harry Potter with his quest to keep the Philosopher's stone safe but can she really be trusted?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me.

**An Unexpected Visitor **

Talia decided to ignore the knock at her door, and the sound of the matron's voice calling out from behind the door.

'You have a visitor' she said.

Talia never has any visitors, and doesn't want to deal with the disappointment when the matron realises her mistake. Talia narrowed her eyes at the door wishing there could be a lock there. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. As the matron turned the door handle trying to open the door it wouldn't budge.

'Talia you need to let me in' the matron knocked rapidly, still pushing on the door.

Suddenly just as Talia willed it the door flung open, the matron almost fell flat on her face. Talia kept a straight face sitting on the edge of her bed too far from the door for the matron to be suspicious.

'I wasn't touching the door I swear' Talia said quietly.

'Well then you have a visitor as I said, his name is Professor Dumbledore he is a headmaster of a school. He is interested in you Talia so be nice' the matron eyed Talia for a minute before leaving the room.

The old man wore a brown suit with a long magenta coloured robe overtop. He has long silvery hair and a beard and moustache to match, coming down just as long as his hair. He wore a pair of half-moon specs, which did not distract from his twinkling blue eyes that made Talia, feel as though he could see into her soul, not a comfortable feeling.

'My name is Albus Dumbledore, Talia and I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to inquire after you because I believe you possess a gift which gains you acceptance into Hogwarts' Professor Dumbledore gave Talia a small smile.

Even though everything in Talia's body was telling her that this cannot be real that this man is delusional, there is something about Professor Dumbledore that is completely believable.

'You're not lying to me are you?' asked Talia.

'No Talia, and I can prove I am not' Professor Dumbledore turned and looked at Talia's door slamming it shut, then he took Talia's ruler putting it in the middle of the table. Professor Dumbledore took a long narrow stick out of his robe pocket and pointed it at the ruler a second later it turned into a pencil. Talia blinked but it was still there.

'Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain Talia when you were scared or angry?' asked Professor Dumbledore.

'Just before when you came to see me and the door wouldn't open I think I made it stay shut even though I didn't touch it' Talia explained.

'You are a witch Talia and I would like for you to come to Hogwarts where you will receive training among other young witches and wizards your age. I have a letter for you here' Professor Dumbledore handed Talia a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Ms T. M. Reinhardt. Riddle, Room 22A, Middleton Orphanage, London. Talia opened the envelope eagerly.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Ms Reinhardt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

'But Professor what does it mean we await your owl, and it's well past July it's the 31st of August sir' Talia creases her eyebrow keenly awaiting Professor Dumbledore's reply.

'Well in the wizarding world we deliver messages by owl. I had counted on you accepting your place at Hogwarts so I saved your spot I thought we could go buy your school equipment together then you can leave on the train for Hogwarts tomorrow. That is unless you would rather collect your school equipment alone?' Professor Dumbledore gave Talia a searching look as if waiting for an assumed reaction.

'I would like your help professor' Talia couldn't help but bounce up and down a little with excitement.

'Excellent why don't you pack anything you would like to bring to Hogwarts. You will not be staying here tonight Talia' Professor Dumbledore smiled conjuring a suitcase for Talia's belongings.

It didn't take long for Talia to pack her things and meet Professor Dumbledore at the front entrance.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me.

**Diagon Alley **

Professor Dumbledore and Talia walked down the road from the orphanage and entered a grubby looking pub called the leaky cauldron. Dumbledore went up to the bar to talk to the old man behind it.

'Tom would you take Talia's suitcase and find her a room she will be staying here tonight she hops aboard the Hogwarts express tomorrow she is a first year' Professor Dumbledore explained.

'Of course Dumbledore sir' Tom took the suitcase and hobbled off.

'Come along this way Talia' Professor Dumbledore motioned for Talia to follow him outback of the pub into a small, wailed courtyard, with nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

Professor Dumbledore started counting bricks on the wall above the dustbin, three up and two across. He tapped the wall three times with his wand. The brick he touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

'This Talia is Diagon Alley, you will find everything you need here' Professor Dumbledore gave Talia a crooked smile and led the way through the archway. Once on the other side the archway shrunk back instantly into a solid wall.

'Professor Well I – I don't have any money' Talia looked at her shoes embarrassed.

'Well you don't think your mother would leave you with nothing do you? You have money at Gringotts the Wizarding bank' Professor Dumbledore pointed to a snowy white building which towered over the other little shops.

'My mother you knew my mother professor?' asked Talia.

'Yes she was from a very old wizarding family the Reinhardt's she also went to Hogwarts' Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he took Talia through the massive burnished bronze doors, as a goblin dressed in a uniform of scarlet and gold held the door open. They came to a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

A pair of goblins bowed them through into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were to many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Professor Dumbledore and Talia made for the counter.

'Good morning' said Professor Dumbledore to a free goblin. 'We have come to retrieve some money from Talia Reinhardt's safe.'

'Does she have identification, sir?'

'Right here, a letter written by Amelia Reinhardt and her wand' Professor Dumbledore took a piece of paper and a wand from the inside pocket of his robe.

The goblin looked at it closely.

'That seems to be in order.'

'I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!'

Griphook another goblin led Dumbledore and Talia to one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The cold air rushed past them, and the cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Talia thought she saw a burst of fire up ahead. Finally they stopped and Talia hadn't imagined the fire. A huge sickly looking dragon with a chain around its neck came out from behind a huge pillar. The dragon looked about to roast its new victims, but Griphook took a rattle out of the cart shaking it. The dragon backed down immediately trying desperately to hide from the noise. Talia couldn't help but feel bad for the dragon.

Griphook led Dumbledore and Talia to a vault behind where the dragon stood guard.

'Are all the vaults guarded by a dragon Professor?' asked Talia.

'No only those which belong to very old wizarding families, yours dates back to the founders time' Dumbledore explained.

The vault had no keyhole, Griphook stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

'If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there,' said Griphook.

Talia didn't want to know how often they checked.

Inside the vault is more than Talia could have ever imagined. Mountains of gold and valuables, Talia couldn't believe it.

'This can't all be mine' Talia turned to Dumbledore.

'Indeed it is, you must be wise with this Talia,' Talia nodded at Dumbledore to show she understood.

The first thing that caught Talia's eye was a gold locket sitting on a shelf closest to the doorway. Talia thought this might have belonged to her parents. She had always longed to know about her parents and secretly hoped they would come for her one day. Talia slipped the locket into the pocket of her jacket and turned to Dumbledore.

'How much will I need?' she asked.

'here take this bag and fill it that should be enough with some left over which you can use to buy food from the trolley on the Hogwarts express ' Dumbledore handed Talia an average sized bag which you might use to carry spices or scented flowers. Talia filled the bag with gold and dropped it into her other pocket.

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Talia took the Hogwarts letter out of her pocket to read the list of equipment she needed.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Uniform _

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scammander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS**

'Perhaps it is best we get your uniform first Talia' suggested Dumbledore.

Talia nodded in agreement and followed Dumbledore to a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Talia noticed a shop next door was called, _Muggle Clothing, You'll fit right in._

'Professor what's Muggle mean?' asked Talia.

'A muggle is a non-magical being such as the people you live with at the orphanage,' Dumbledore replied. 'I have some errands to run Talia I'm sorry to leave you but I will meet you in Diagon Alley a bit later if you need help just ask someone' Dumbledore held the door open to Madam Malkin's before taking off down the street.

Talia stepped inside alone feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all blue.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she said, when Talia started to speak. 'Got the lot here – another two young men being fitted up just now, in fact.'

In the back of the shop two boys – twins - with cheerful expressions and a head full of brilliantly red hair stood on footstools while two more witches pinned up their long black robes. A plumb stern looking woman who could only be their mother stood beside them with a boy about Talia's age next to her. The mother and boy also shared the same fiery red hair.

'Can't believe you two have grown out of your robes already don't know how we can afford all this and with Ron starting this year too,' the mother ranted on to the boys.

Madam Malkin stood Talia on a stool next to them, slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length.

'Hello dear what is your name? Will this be your first year at Hogwarts?' asked the plumb witch.

'Yes, I'm Talia Reinhardt,' Talia replied.

'Well this is my boy Ron here next to me it's his first year too, and my twins being fitted Fred and George are in third year, and I am Mrs Weasley.' Mrs Weasley motioned to each boy in turn.

'Nice to meet you,' Talia gave a small smile.

'Alright boys I need to take Ron over to Flourish and Blotts you boys be good and meet me back outside of Gringotts in an hour' Mrs Weasley eyed the boys suspiciously before walking away she called out before leaving the shop, 'goodbye Talia nice to meet you dear.'

'So Talia is it? Are you here alone?' asked the twin which Mrs Weasley pointed to as Fred.

'I came with Professor Dumbledore' Talia replied.

'Wicked, whys that?' said the twins in union.

'Well I don't have parents so he took me from the orphanage'

'Oh I'm sorry about that. Are you nervous about the sorting?' asked George.

'What's that?' Talia didn't know anything about a sorting; she hoped it wasn't a test.

'When you get sorted into one of the four houses, we're in Gryffindor but there is Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Usually you get into the same house as your parents or siblings but not always. Don't worry an old hat decides for you but we told Ron that you have to battle a troll' the twins grinned.

Talia laughed relieved that she didn't actually have to battle anything.

'That's you done my dear' said Madam Malkin. The twins must be done too because they hopped off their stools at the same time.

Talia paid Madam Malkin for the robes and stepped outside. The two boys followed.

'Where's Dumbledore?' asked George thank goodness they are wearing jumpers with F and G on them.

'He had to go do something so I have to get my school stuff on my own' Talia replied.

'Then you had best get your books from Flourish and Blotts, and go to the Apothecary for potions ingredients and Ollivanders is the place to buy your wand.' The twins waved goodbye after Talia thanked them for their help and walked down the street till they were out of sight.

Flourish and Blotts was stacked with books to the ceiling some as big as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps covered in silk; books full of peculiar symbols and books with nothing in them at all. Talia got all the books she needed and everything else except her wand and pet.

Talia entered the pet store where an old witch smiled from behind the counter. Talia didn't need to look long as her eye caught a fluffy white kitten with a squished face.

'This is a very special animal my dear, for he is not just a normal kitten he can understand and obey human speech and I'm sure he possesses other qualities too. He's a mysterious being. This one won't come cheap love,' the shopkeeper came to stand next to Talia who stood admiring the animal.

Twenty minutes later Talia walked out of the shop carrying the kitten small enough to fit into her wide empty pocket of her dress. Talia walked straight to Ollivanders, when Talia entered the old man who she assumed to be the shopkeeper looked up with his rather creepy silvery eyes.

'Good afternoon,' he said with a soft voice.

'Hello, I'm Talia Reinhardt.'

'Ah yes I remember when your parents were in here for their first wands. You look a lot like your father you have his dark eyes and hair. Interesting match your parents so different from each other just like their wands, well as they say opposites attract.' Mr Ollivander pulled a long tape measure out of his pocket.

'Which is your wand arm?' he asked.

'I am right handed,' Talia replied.

'Hold out your arm. That's it.' He measured Talia from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. As he measured he said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Ms Reinhardt we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.' Mr Ollivander was now flitting around the shelves taking down boxes.

Mr Ollivander gave Talia a fair few wands to try but none of them seemed to be right.

'Alright here, one of a kind very rare, ebony a mix of dragon heartstring and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, nice and supple. Go on, try it out.'

Talia took the wand. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr Ollivander cried, 'Oh bravo, very good indeed.'

'You know the wand a witch or wizard owns says a lot about the owner. It is strange that your wand be a mix of unicorn and dragon because a unicorn is graceful and pure while a dragon is fierce and brutal. I believe you my dear are share very distinct qualities of both and as the wand chose you I think you could go either way, for now I believe you are very much balanced in the middle of the two. Do be careful of the decisions you must make in the future remember to always be wise my dear.' Talia paid the seven gold galleons for her wand and Mr Ollivander bowed her from his shop.

Talia decides to look in the shop filled with muggle clothes as the only clothes she owns are given to her by the orphanage. After thirty minutes of shopping Talia leaves the muggle clothing store very pleased with her new wardrobe.

Now with nothing left to do but wait for Dumbledore Talia spots the red haired twins in a joke shop on the opposite side of the street and heads inside.

'Look boys I'm sorry you're 2 galleons off' the shopkeeper shrugs looking rather bored.

Talia walks up to the register and hands over the remaining money needed to the shop assistant and smiles at Fred and George. 'That's for helping me earlier' Talia explains before they can object.

The twins grin at her, 'thanks Talia we owe you one if you ever need anything at Hogwarts come to us we know that school better than anyone,' Fred pats Talia on the back appreciatively, and they all walk out of the joke shop together.

Professor Dumbledore is standing outside the shop as if he has been there waiting for Talia all along.

'Fred and George Weasley I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble for that mother of yours these holidays,' said Dumbledore smiling.

'No professor you know us always behaving ourselves,' answers George.

'We lead a nice quiet life,' pitched in Fred.

Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Talia, 'ready to go?'

'Yeah I have everything. Bye Fred, George,' Talia called to their already retreating figures.

'Bye Talia remember we've got your back,' they called back in union.

Dumbledore set off down the cobbled street back to the brick wall they came through.

'Made some friends?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yeah I also met Mrs Weasley and Ron they were all really nice,' Talia replied happily. Talia wasn't used to making friends, all the girls at the orphanage thought she was a freak. I guess they all turned out to be right but Talia would rather be a freak going to Hogwarts, than a normal person staying at the orphanage.

'Professor what houses did my parents belong to?' asked Talia.

'Your father was in Slytherin but your mother was in Gryffindor' replied Dumbledore with a final tone as though he wanted to not speak of it anymore.

Dumbledore took Talia to her room, he have the ticket for the Hogwarts express to her explaining that it leaves from King cross station platform 9 ¾ tomorrow at exactly 11:00am. He also said Tom would give her dinner and breakfast then he left for Hogwarts.

That night after Talia had eaten and went back to her room to get ready for bed she lay down next to her kitten that she named Mist, and pulled out the gold locket she took from her vault. It had a lion and a serpent engraved on the front. On the back was writing which read, Talia, you are destined for great things what they are you must decide, we love you, your mother and father. So this is mine thought Talia, she opened it carefully to find a picture on each side of a man and a woman that Talia assumed must be her parents. Her father has the same dark eyes and hair as Talia just like Ollivander said. He was pale but very handsome with a straight nose and thin lips however he almost had a cruel look in his eyes. Talia's mother has a sweet face with light brown eyes, brown hair and she has a round face.

After packing her suitcase Talia went to be thinking of her mother and father wishing they were here, wishing she could know them, and wondering what could have happened to them.


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me. Obviously some of this you will recognize from the book, do not think I am trying to take credit for the brilliant, J. K. Rowling I am merely following the same story line with some changes of my own. And well some parts of the story are too brilliant to leave out. (I love the twins and the toilet seat jokes!)

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The next day Talia woke up at 9:30am fresh and excited for the day's events. She ate quickly and Tom helped her on to the knight bus which took her to Kings cross station with twenty minutes to spare. Talia made her way to platform nine and ten but no nine and three quarters.

'Excuse me sir, but where can I find platform nine and three quarters?' Talia asked a man nearby who obviously works at the station.

'Think your being funny aye? You know how many kids I get asking me that? Bet you all are having a great laugh about it.' The man shook his head and walked off.

Talia could feel the panic rising as she wondered how on earth she was going to get on the train. It was then she heard the word muggle being used by a man with silvery blond hair walking with his blond wife and of course blond son.

Talia hurried over to the family. 'Excuse me sir, I'm sorry but how do I get to platform nine and three quarters?'

'You don't know? What is your name girl? Where are your parents?' inquired the blonde man.

'No sorry, my name is Talia Reinhardt. I'm alone, sir.'

'Well I had wondered when would come that day that I might see you. I am Lucius Malfoy this is my wife and our son Draco. Come we will show you to platform nine and three quarters.' Mr Malfoy led the way to the platform.

'What did you mean when you said you wondered when you might see me Mr Malfoy?' asked Talia.

'I knew your parents Talia. I promised your father I would make sure you were taken care of, but well I was told I wasn't allowed to take care of you after they died or allowed to see you.'

'Told by whom,' asked Talia.

'By Dumbledore,' Mr Malfoy answered.

Talia couldn't believe it. Why would Dumbledore want to deny her of a home? Talia could have been part of a family.

The Malfoy's stopped a few metres away from platforms nine and ten.

'Now all you need to do is walk straight into the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Draco will do it first to show you.' Mr Malfoy explained.

Draco straightened his trolley and ran at the wall; except he didn't hit the bricks instead he disappeared into it. Astonished Talia did exactly the same straightening her trolley making sure Nyx is safely inside her cat cage, then after taking a deep breath Talia ran towards the wall. Talia couldn't believe it when she came out the other side, to see a huge steam train with the words Hogwarts Express on the front. Talia spotted Draco waiting for her and went over to join him. A second later Mr Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy turned up on platform nine and three quarters.

'Hey Talia, over here,' Talia heard two people shouting her name, she turned to see Fred and George not too far away motioning for her to join them. Talia grinned back at her new found friends.

'Those are my friends I made yesterday,' Talia explained to the Malfoy's.

'You had best be careful who you choose as your allies Talia,' Mr Malfoy warned.

Talia wasn't sure what he meant by that but said goodbye to the Malfoy's anyway and went over to join the twins.

'Hello Mrs Weasley' said Talia as she reached the Weasley family.

'Oh hello dear, so nice to see you again' Mrs Weasley replied.

'Hey Talia what were you doing with the Malfoy's?' asked one of the twins.

'Oh they helped me get onto the platform,' Talia explained.

Mrs Weasley said goodbye to her elder son, and turned to the twins.

'Now you two – this year you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or –'

'Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.'

'Great idea though, thanks mum.'

'It's not funny. And look after Ron.'

'Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.'

'Shut up,' said Ron.

Talia laughed along with the family she liked the teasing and normal family behaviour that she never got to have.

'Oh dears the train is about to leave, boys help Talia with her luggage,' ordered Mrs Weasley.

The twins picked up Talia's trunk off the trolley and Talia grabbed her cat cage. Once the twins got her luggage onto the train it was easy for Talia to wheel it across the floor.

'Goodbye dear, have a nice year at Hogwarts,' Mrs Weasley called to Talia who waved back.

Talia found a compartment with a window view of the Weasley's and only a skinny boy inside with messy black hair and tattered clothes and glasses. He's harmless thought Talia sliding open the compartment door.

'Excuse me but may I share this compartment with you?' asked Talia.

The boy nodded and Talia sat down beside him.

'I'm Talia Reinhardt, what's your name?'

'Harry, Harry Potter,' Harry potter smiled shyly.

Talia saw the three Weasley boys clamber onto the train. They leaned out the window for their mother to kiss them goodbye and the younger sister started to cry.

'Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls.'

'We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.'

'George!'

'Only joking, Mum.'

The train began to move. Talia saw the boy's mother waving and their sister half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

The compartment door slid open again and youngest the red head boy Ron came in.

'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. 'Everywhere else is full.'

Harry and Talia both shook their heads and Ron sat down. Talia saw his sneaking glances at the boy Harry then pretending he wasn't looking.

'Hey, Ron.'

The twins were back.

'Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there. Hey Talia want to come see?'

'Sure,' Talia replied.

'Right,' mumbled Ron.

'Harry,' said the other twin, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.'

'Bye,' said Harry and Ron. Talia and the twins slid the compartment shut behind them.

Talia was having a great time with Fred and George. The train ride must almost be over. Talia said goodbye to the twins as they were getting ready to change into the Hogwarts robes and headed back to her previous compartment. Harry and Ron had already changed. Talia opened the door and reached for her suitcase, pulling out her school robes. Talia leaves quickly to head for a bathroom to change in.

Talia made her way back to the compartment only to find Draco Malfoy and two other big boys being menacing to Harry and Ron.

'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Malfoy sneered.

'What is going on?' Talia entered the compartment addressing Draco.

'Just came to introduce myself but these two decided to be unfriendly,' Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and Ron.

'Maybe, you should just get out now,' said harry.

'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'

One of the big boys leaned forward and reached for the chocolate frogs next to Ron – Ron leaped forward. But before he had so much as touched the boy, he let out a horrible yell.

A rat which must be Ron's pet was hanging off the boy's finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into his knuckle. He swung the rat round and round, howling. When the rat finally shook off and hit the window, all three boys ran off at once.

A voice echoed throughout the train: 'we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately.

The train slowed down, and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto the tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a voice called: 'First years over here! All right there Harry?'

A giant man towered over the students grinning.

'My names Hagrid to all you who don' know. C'mon, follow me – anymore first years? Mind yer step, now! Firs years follow me!'

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'Jus round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Ooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

'No more than four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting on the water by the shore. Talia hopped in a boat with Harry, Ron and a girl with insanely bushy hair.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!'

The fleet of boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead.

'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which had a wide opening at the cliff face. They were carried through a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached an underground harbour, where they climbed onto the rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid reunited a plumb boy with his toad Trevor before raising a gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Authors note: **I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me. Just want to say thanks to those who are still reading. This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. Well the first I have ever kept writing without giving up. So yeah enjoy!

**The Sorting Hat**

The door swung open at once. A tall, grey haired witch stood there in emerald-green robes.

'The firs' years Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here.'

She pulled the door open wide. The entrance hall was huge. It has a ceiling so high you couldn't make it out, and a marble staircase leading to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stoned floor. Talia could hear hundreds of voices coming from a door to the right where the rest of the school must be. Professor McGonagall instead led them to a room off the hall. All the first years huddled together. Talia almost felt claustrophobic.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house-cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Talia double checked her uniform nervously.

'I shall return, when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

She left the chamber. Talia looked at all the first years with white faces. Talia saw Harry looked about to puke. Ron was telling Harry to be sorted you have to pass a test that hurts a lot. Talia hoped that's not true.

Suddenly several people screamed. Talia scanned the room for danger but stopped when she saw about twenty ghosts came streaming through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other, without noticing the first years. They were arguing the fat ghost was saying: 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –'

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say what are all you doing here?' A ghost wearing ruff and tights noticed the first years.

Nobody could muster up the courage to reply.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling at them.

'About to be sorted, I suppose?'

Few first years nodded.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' Said the Fiar. 'My old house, you know.'

Professor McGonagall returned, 'move along now' she ordered in a sharp voice. 'The sorting ceremony is about to start.'

The ghost's floated away through the opposite wall.

'Now form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years. 'And follow me.'

Talia gulped and got in line between Harry Potter and a bossy girl Hermione Granger. They walked out of the room, across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Talia looked around the hall in awe. It was the most amazing room she had ever set eyes on. Talia took everything in with wide eyes, from the thousands of lit and floating candles, to the four long tables that filled the length of the hall, which the rest of the students sat at. There was another long table at the end of the hall for teachers. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the other end of the hall in front of all the teachers and turned them so they were facing the hundreds of students. Talia looked up at the ceiling that looked like the night sky outside. Hermione leaned over to whisper in Talia's ear, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History.'

Professor placed a stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a very old, patched up wizards hat. For what seemed like a long time everyone just stared at this ratty old hat. Then the hat began to sing. Talia didn't hear a word of the song she was too preoccupied thinking about what might happen to her if she wasn't good enough to be sorted.

Talia jumped a little in surprise as the entire hall burst into applause. The hat must have finished it's song. The hat bowed to each table then stayed quite still.

Professor stepped forward holding a roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'

A girl with blonde hair and a pink face stumbled over to the stool. She put the hat on which covered her eyes. A moment later –

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah made her way over to the Hufflepuff table.

'Bones, Susan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted, Susan went to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The table to the left cheered and Terry received a few handshakes as he joined the table.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw. 'Brown Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor, the table on the far left exploded with cheers. Talia was pretty sure she could see Fred and George catcalling.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' became a Slytherin.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Sometimes, the hat announced the house straight away, other times it took a long time deciding.

'Finnigan, Seamus' became a Gryffindor after about a minute of deliberating.

'Granger, Hermione!'

Hermione ran to the stool and shoved the hat eagerly on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted. Talia saw Ron groan.

A clumsy boy Neville Longbottom became Gryffindor he ran off still wearing the hat.

Malfoy strode over to the hat with confidence when his name was called, it barely touched his head before shouting, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Malfoy happily joined his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

There were a small amount of people left at this point.

'Marks, Rose!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Mathews, Jenna!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Theodore Nott,' and 'Pansy Parkinson' joined the Slytherin's.

The Patil twins were separated, Padma became a Ravenclaw and Parvati a Gryffindor.

'Potter, Harry!'

Whispers broke out all across the hall when Harry stepped forward and Talia wondered why. The hat stayed on Harry's head for quite a few minutes. Finally the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry got the loudest cheer yet, the twins kept yelling, 'we got potter! We got potter!'

After the hall settled down Professor McGonagall called out. 'Riddle-Reinhardt, Talia!'

Talia felt the nerves creeping up and hoped desperately she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Talia carefully made her way to the stool, but before she put on the hat she looked back at the teachers table and found Dumbledore. He looked as nervous as Talia felt.

Talia placed the hat on her head at last and saw nothing but the dark material inside the hat.

'Well this has never happened before' said a small voice in Talia's ear. 'It seems I am being blocked by some kind of magic. I cannot access some part of your mind. I refuse to sort you until I can'

'What?' Talia thought panicking.

'I must speak with the headmaster' the hat spoke in front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall took the hat off Talia's head and handed to Dumbledore. Talia almost burst into tears but managed to restrain herself. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on his head and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Dumbledore then took the hat off giving it to professor McGonagall and whispering something to her.

McGonagall walked back to the stool and announced, 'we will continue with the remaining students and come back to Ms Reinhardt once the rest have been sorted.' McGonagall lowered her voice to address Talia only, 'you will follow Headmaster Dumbledore now.'

Talia turned and followed Dumbledore through a door which led out of the hall. A professor wearing only black robes who had a head of long greasy black hair followed after Talia.

Once inside a smaller room Dumbledore turned to Talia, 'behind you is Professor Snape' he explained.

'What is wrong with me professor?' Talia blurted out before she could stop herself.

Dumbledore sighed before answering, 'Nothing at all, you have done nothing it is my fault you were not able to be sorted. You have a choice to make now Talia. You see when you were just a baby after your parents died I put a spell on you to take away a part of your soul. A part of who you are. Before we could get to you after the death of your parents, Lord Voldemort a very powerful dark wizard kidnapped you. We have no idea what he did to you, we know he gave you that mark on your left arm.'

Talia rolled up her sleeve and looked again at the mark that had always been on her arm, it was a snake coming out of a skull. All the adults who worked at the orphanage thought Talia must have come from devil worshipers, and they did nothing to hide their contempt.

Dumbledore continued. 'So in order to prevent you from growing up tainted by Voldemort, I made the decision to make sure wouldn't know that part of you. It was not just to keep you safe but to keep those around you safe too.

'You have two options, I can remove the spell and you will be sorted or I can bind your magic and send you back to be a muggle and live a normal life.' Dumbledore eyed Talia carefully.

Talia didn't need time to think. 'I want to stay here Professor.'

Dumbledore took a deep breath and massaged his skull before taking out his want and muttering something Talia couldn't understand. A green light flowed from Dumbledore's want and into Talia. Snape watched silently from the other side of the room.

Once it was over Talia was overwhelmed by the amount of pain and rage she felt, Talia almost passed out from exhaustion. This is why Talia never got angry or sad by anything, her whole life she had been mistreated but denied of ever feeling anything but gratitude or contempt. Now with all the emotions coming back to her Talia felt like she had been hit by a meteoroid. Talia felt a surge of hatred for this old man but at the same time conflicted as another part of her said he did what he thought was right. Talia battled with her emotions she didn't know how long she stood there breathing heavily.

'Woah,' Talia said at last.

'How do you feel?' asked Dumbledore.

'I feel tired and confused.'

'Are you ready to return to the great hall? I'm sure the sorting will be done by now,' Professor Snape spoke at last.

Talia nodded weakly. They made their way back into the great hall and all eyes turned on Talia. Talia no longer felt nervous she felt powerful and confident. Talia wondered if he had taken that part of her too and maybe that's why she is always a clumsy mess. Talia put the hat on again.

'Well this is different from before, for better or worse it is too early to tell' the voice echoed in Talia's mind for the second time today. 'This is very hard, I am torn. Do I put you in Slytherin where you will learn quickly to survive and become a powerful witch. Or will I put you in Gryffindor where you will learn qualities of bravery to protect others before yourself. But I cannot put you in a house if you are unwilling to learn their ways. Ravenclaw would not be the right house for you. Why I could put you in Hufflepuff, you would be in a house of loyalty and friendship. This is difficult. While your current emotions would put you in Slytherin I believe that is not who you truly are. It is hard to tell if you would be able to embrace Gryffindor if your personality was to change. I guess it will have to be HUFFLEPUFF!'

The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers about a minute late, as they tried to process what was happening before realising there were accepting a fellow Hufflepuff.

Once Talia had sat down Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the school. He was beaming at the students.

'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!'

He sat back down and everyone cheered. Talia didn't know he was that mental and hoped his spell hadn't left any permanent damage on her brain.

Suddenly the tables were filled with delicious food. Talia piled her plate with food, it was delicious.

'Hi, my name is Hannah, and this is Susan. Nice to meet you,' Hannah Abbott held a hand out to Talia, who shook it and nodded to Susan with a smile.

A first year from across the table called out, 'Hey I'm Rose.' And the girl to her left looked up smiling, 'Sorry my name is Jenna haha sometimes I forget my manners.'

'I'm Talia, Nice to meet you all.'

'So what was that about with Dumbledore and the sorting hat?' Susan asked bravely.

Talia wasn't sure she wanted to tell these two strangers the whole truth. 'Oh that was nothing, because I was raised in an orphanage Dumbledore was worried I might accidently hurt someone, you know with my magic. So he took away some of my magic away when I was a baby and forgot to put it back before the sorting. And well the hat didn't want to sort me until I had them.'

'Oh no what happened to your parents?' asked Hannah.

'I don't really know Professor Dumbledore said they died.'

Both Susan and Hannah looked downcast and muttered their condolences before returning to their almost forgotten meals.

Talia tuned out the conversation around her. Talia was lost in her own thoughts. Finally the puddings disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet.

'Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

'I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Few people laughed. But Dumbledore looked very serious.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out, twisting itself into the words of the school song.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'

And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.' _

Everyone finished separately from one another and at last the twins were last to stop. Dumbledore was one of those who clapped the loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, it is bedtime. Off you trot!'

The head boy Adam small and the head girl Mia Goldsworthy for Hufflepuff house led the way for the first years. Talia and the first years were taken to the right hand side of a corridor with a pile of large barrels, found stacked in a shadowy stone recess. Mia demonstrated how to get in as she pointed to the barrel second from the bottom in the middle of the second row.

'The common room will open if you tap this barrel to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. But be careful if you get it wrong you will be soaked with vinegar.' Mia then proceeded to demonstrate how to do it. A tunnel suddenly appeared and the Hufflepuff's went eagerly through. The Hufflepuff common room was nothing like how Talia had imagined. It was round with a low ceiling and very cosy decorated in black and yellow, it felt sunny. There were plants everywhere they all looked to be sleeping.

'The girl's dormitories for first years are through those red doors,' Adam pointed to a pig pair of round red doors to the right of the common room. All the first year girls walked to their dormitory sleepily.

Once inside the dormitory, Talia noticed her bags at the foot of the bed furthest back in the curved room. It had a window right by the bed, which suited Talia just fine. Nyx was sleeping soundly on the bed. Rose hopped on the bed to Talia's left, and Jenna too her right. Hannah was on the other side of Jenna, and Susan on the other side of Rose. Once changed all five girls got into bed and fell asleep almost right away.


	5. The Wrong House?

**Authors note: **I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me. Just thought I would let you know that sorting Talia was a really hard decision! I hope you understand I couldn't put her in Slytherin or Gryffindor because that would mean she might categorise her in a way I don't want.

**The wrong house? **

Talia learnt that there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts, of all shapes and sizes. And if this wasn't hard enough, they moved! Some even had vanishing steps you had to jump over. Some doors wouldn't open unless you were polite or tickled them. Which was good for Talia traveling with Hufflepuff's because they were always nice. Some walls pretended to be doors. The people in portraits kept moving and so did the suits of armour. So you couldn't rely on finding your way remembering paintings, or statues. One of the worst feelings was when you were trying to go through a door but a ghost comes gliding through. Peeves the poltergeist is horrible. He is anything but helpful. Peeves gets joys out of watching others suffer. However there was no one worse than Argus Filch the caretaker. Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch. She also patrolled the corridors alone. If you broke any rules in front of Mrs Norris she would be back in a flash with Filch. Filch new the secret passage ways better than anyone well except the Weasley twins. All the students hated Filch, and wanted nothing more than to give Mrs Norris a kick.

On the morning of their first day of school officially Talia walked to the great hall with the Hufflepuff girls. Once at the Hufflepuff table Talia sat down between Jenna and Rose. They were in the middle of eating breakfast when mail came. Talia was pleasantly surprised when she received a parcel. The card said, 'your father intended for you to have this' however it did not say who sent it. Talia opened it eagerly to find a rather long, unusual, silver bracelet which twirled around in the shape of a snake. It had the shape and texture of the snake skin engraved in the silver. And the snake eyes were a dark green. Talia fitted it easily on to her left arm and she could have sworn it tightened. The good think about the bracelet is that it covered the mark on her arm given to her by Voldemort. Jenna finally noticed the gift.

'Wow that is so pretty! What an interesting bracelet.'

'Yeah my father got it for me. You know before he died,' Talia replied grinning.

'Really? That is so sweet!'

'Yeah it says so in the card. But it doesn't say who sent it.' Talia frowned looking at the card once more.

'We should go to class, don't want to be late,' piped up Rose.

Talia found out that to make magic you couldn't just wave your wand and say a few words. However Talia was a fast learner she was even better than the no-it-all Hermione Granger. They had Herbology in the green houses with the head of Hufflepuff house Professor Sprout. And their History of Magic teacher turned out to be a ghost, Professor Binns. Their charms teacher Professor Flitwick was so short he had to stand on a pile of books to reach his desk. When Professor Flitwick found Harry Potters name on the roll he toppled backwards. Talia had finally found out what all the fuss is over Harry Potter the boy who lived. Professor McGonagall was one of their strictest teachers, definitely not one to cross. She gave a lecture about misbehaving and the consequences as soon as the students had sat down. After much note taking Professor McGonagall gave the class matches to try turning them into needles. Hermione managed to make hers silver and pointy, but Talia was the only student who could turn hers into a needle by the end of the lesson.

'Well done you two,' Professor McGonagall praised. McGonagall gave Talia and Hermione a rare smile, Hermione didn't seem to notice because she was admiring Talia's needle with envy. If there's one thing Hermione can't stand its coming second.

Defence against the dark arts was a joke, Professor Quirrell's classroom smelt of garlic supposedly to ward off a vampire he met in Romania. His turban smelled of something nasty. He had a terrible stutter and seemed terrified of his own subject.

Luckily for Talia many other first years had no idea before coming to Hogwarts that they were witches or wizards. Even those who did weren't much better off.

Talia sat eating breakfast with Rose and Jenna on Friday morning. Talia had become quite close to Jenna and Rose the past week. Talia stopped and admired her new bracelet for a minute as she did most mornings, she couldn't help but feel like there was more to it.

'So what do we have today girls,' asked Jenna.

'Potions with Ravenclaw,' explained Rose.

'I wonder what professor Snape is like as a teacher, I heard he is dead horrible to any house except his own.'

'I guess we will find out then,' Talia got up and led the way to the dungeons.

Snape started the class by taking the register. He paused ever so slightly when he made it to Talia's name. Snape had them branch off into pairs to create a simple potion for curing boils. Talia let Rose and Jenna buddy up. Talia found herself partnered with a Ravenclaw Padma Patil, one of the twins. For Talia potion making like the other magic she had attempted almost came naturally. Snape made his way around the class criticizing each pair as he went. When Snape made it to Talia and Padma she half expected him to tell her how horrible it looked, Talia could tell it should be a shade lighter than what it is. However Snape praised Talia on how well the potion was for a first attempt.

'Very nice I can see you have put all the ingredients in the right order, you have left it to boil perhaps a minute longer than necessary but no matter an easy mistake to make. Well done,' Professor Snape then smiled at Talia which was even rarer than McGonagall.

'Thank you Professor,' Talia smiled politely back up at Snape.

Rose and Jenna gave Talia confused faces and open mouths from across the room. Talia shrugged in response. When it was time to pack up Snape called out, 'Talia could I see you for a moment?'

Snape waited until the class had left before speaking. 'You seem to have a natural talent for potions, I have never been so proud of a student before.'

'Thanks' Professor, was there anything else?'

'Yes I had wondered how you were after the other night at the sorting.'

'I feel fine Professor,' Talia smiled convincingly.

'Well I have to say I am disappointed you were not placed in Slytherin. Did the hat not think to place you in my house?'

'Well truth is Professor, the hat couldn't decide between Slytherin or Gryffindor so he put me in Hufflepuff by default.'

'I see, I guess the important thing is that you are here and well. You may go Talia.'

Talia quickly picked up her things and left the potions classroom.

'What was that about?' Jenna and Rose both spoke at the same time, ambushing Talia when she made it out of the classroom.

'He wanted to know if I was ok and he said he was disappointed that I wasn't placed in Slytherin.'

'Maybe Snape has a crush on you Tali!' Jenna teased.

'Hey! Ew that is so gross.'

Jenna and Rose started singing at the same time, 'Tali and Snape sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-'

'Hey watch it,' sneered Draco Malfoy who Jenna had almost knocked over when walking backwards.

'So sorry,' Jenna apologised.

When Malfoy was out of earshot the girls burst into laughter.

'What a brat,' Talia rolled her eyes.

'Don't be mean Tali,' scolded Rose.

Most of the time Talia didn't feel like she belonged in the Hufflepuff house, they were all so nice it was kind of sickening at times. Talia, Rose and Jenna were on their way to the Hufflepuff common room when she was picked up by her arms with someone on each side of her.

'Sorry ladies we would just like to borrow this,' George winked at Jenna and Rose.

'We will give her back when we're done, promise,' Fred grinned.

Fred and George carried Talia off to an empty classroom.

'What's this about, may I ask,' Talia inquired.

'You may. First of all we would like to say we can't believe you have not spoken to us in almost five days,' scolded George.

'And another thing beautiful, we would like to know why you are not in Gryffindor,' Fred rested his arm on Talia's shoulder.

'And well you left your copy of Magical Theory in the transfiguration classroom. We thought we should return it.'

'Well first of all, I have been busy and second the hat chose to put me in Hufflepuff I can't help that. And well third, Thanks for my book,' Talia replied.

'Talia, I have been looking for you,' Talia turned to see Dumbledore standing just outside of the classroom.

'Professor Dumbledore,' Talia couldn't help but sound surprised.

'Follow me please,' Talia said her goodbyes to Fred and George before following Dumbledore out of the classroom.

Dumbledore led Talia to the third floor corridor and stood in front of a gargoyle.

'Chocolate frogs,' Dumbledore said to the gargoyle, which moved aside in response.

A circular staircase was behind and as soon as Talia and Dumbledore stepped on, it twisted upwards. Once at the top Dumbledore walked to a large set of wooden double doors. Dumbledore pushed them open to reveal a circular room. It was incredible; Talia thought this had to be the best room in Hogwarts. It was filled with interesting things and a never ending supply of books. Talia thought that the only place with more books was the library. There was a desk up a couple of steps on a platform, and another winding staircase at the back of the room. Talia knew that this must be the headmaster's office in the headmaster's tower. That would explain the wall being covered with portraits of, Talia could only assume the previous headmasters.

'Is something wrong professor?' Talia spoke finally.

Dumbledore walked over and sat on his chair behind the desk, and then motioned for Talia to sit in the one opposite. 'I cannot be so sure, yet.'

Talia did not know how to reply so she nodded and looked around, to avoid eye contact.

'You have put the poor sorting hat under a lot of stress, Talia he is unsure that he placed you in the right house. And well since he only has one job to do he has nothing else to preoccupy himself with, but worry about you.'

'So Professor Dumbledore, what does this mean?'

'For now I would like you to stay put, but I would like you to be resorted later on. If you end up in Hufflepuff again then that is fine, but you may be placed in another house.'

Talia nodded.

'Is there anything you wish to tell me Talia, anything at all?' Dumbledore leaned closer to Talia.

'No Professor, nothing,' Talia replied.

'You may go.' Dumbledore dismissed Talia and disappeared up his winding staircase.

Talia walked down the third floor corridor toward the Hufflepuff common room deep in thought. Part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to be placed in another house, but then there was the other part of her, the one that came after Dumbledore took the spell off, that did want to be placed in another house. Three guesses which.


	6. The Halloween Feast

**Authors note: **I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me.

**The Halloween feast **

It had been a few weeks since the beginning of term and it is now Halloween, Talia couldn't wait for dinner she had heard some of the older students boasting about the Halloween feast. Talia had become very close with Rose and Jenna they were trustworthy and pleasant company. Turns out Jenna and Rose are stepsisters, Jenna's dad had died in the war against Lord Voldemort. Rose's mum had left Rose with her father as a baby and never returned. Just four years ago Jenna's mum had met Rose's dad and were married a year later. Rose's father knew nothing about witches and wizards as he is a muggle and now suspects that her mother was one. Both of Jenna's parents were witches and wizards so Jenna's mum was a great help with Rose when she turned out to be a witch.

Rose and Jenna of course didn't look anything like sisters even though they loved watching people's reactions when they told them they were twins but they had two different fathers, which Talia found out was possible. Rose was delicate with a small frame, she had tight tiny dark auburn ringlets that fell to her waist, light brown freckles scattered across her nose, a small button nose, rather full lips and sky blue silvery eyes. Jenna on the other hand was of a stronger build with rounder features. She was lean and fast with sun-tanned skin, a straight nose, thin lips, and hazel eyes. Her hair had dark roots but the sun had bleached it quite blond especially the ends which were a platinum blonde. They were extremely good at keeping Talia humble and in check which sometimes Talia needed.

Talia could feel the darkness inside growing but was afraid that if she said anything Dumbledore would send her back to the orphanage. Talia walked into charms with Jenna and Rose just as class was about to begin. They had charms with the Gryffindor's which wasn't so bad.

'Alright class I will divide you into pairs now,' called out Professor Flitwick.

Professor Flitwick put Rose with Neville, Jenna with Seamus and Talia with Harry Potter. Talia smiled and took a seat next to Harry she hadn't really talked to him at all since that first day on the train.

'Hi Harry,' Talia said politely.

'Hey,' he replied.

'Now class we will be practicing a levitating charm today, thus explaining the feathers on your desks,' Flitwick explained ignoring the several cheers at finally using an active spell.

Flitwick showed the class how to wave their wands and what to say, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Talia got it on the first try accepting praise from Professor Flitwick and 20 credits to Hufflepuff. Harry looked to be concentrating very hard without any result. Just then Hermione Granger seemed to have cracked it and Professor Flitwick grinned praising her as well. Talia decided Harry had suffered long enough without asking for Talia's help and took pity on him.

'Here Harry, swish and flick, like this. And say it more like this Wingardium Leviosaaar,' Talia explained and demonstrated.

Harry nodded and did exactly as Talia said and his feather rose a few feet into the air with the movements of his wand.

Harry grinned, 'thanks Talia.'

'Oh well done Mr Potter,' cried Professor Flitwick.

'It's actually pretty easy casting spells, you know when you can pick up on the best way to cast them. It's all about saying it exactly right and the correct flick of your wand at the same time,' Talia explained.

They spent the rest of the period talking about classes and teachers they liked and didn't like. When the bell rang Talia waved goodbye to Harry and made her way towards Jenna and Rose.

'That was so hard!' Rose complained.

'My feather only levitated about two inches off the desk,' Jenna agreed.

Talia just smiled at their frowning faces.

'Not funny Tali, you just happen to be amazing at everything,' Rose said rolling her eyes.

'Wish I had been paired up with you, I saw how you helped Harry Potter do the spell,' said Jenna.

'Don't worry as usual I will help you both tonight,' Talia pretended to sound annoyed and huffed, which only invoked smiles from Jenna and Rose.

Later that evening after Rose and Jenna had successfully levitated their pencils the three girls made their way over to the miraculously decorated hall, with pumpkins, skeletons and candles everywhere.

'Wow,' exclaimed Rose.

'Wow,' agreed Jenna.

Talia led them to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat next to Justin Finch-Fletchly, Rose took the seat on her other side.

'Hey Talia, what do you think of the decorations?' asked Justin.

'Hi Justin, yeah they are great!' replied Talia.

The food was better than usual with more variety. Just as desert was being served Talia stood up, 'I need to use the bathroom,' she told Rose and Jenna.

Talia walked briskly to the bathroom as she entered she could hear a girl crying. Hearing the door open the girl came out of the bathroom stall.

'Are you ok?' Asked Talia.

'Oh it's you,' Hermione Granger frowned.

'What is your problem? Talia narrowed her eyes.

'It just had to be you who found me crying because you are better than me at everything, and Ron was mocking me today saying I have no friends,' Hermione ranted on.

'Well did you ever think that maybe that's why you don't have any friends?' Talia said in a softer tone.

Hermione shrugged wiping her eyes. Talia sighed and put an arm around Hermione.

'I need to use the toilet and when I'm done why don't you walk to the hall with me, the foods great,' Talia patted Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Once Talia had washed her hands the girls were about to leave when a huge ugly troll entered the bathroom and they heard the door lock from the other side.

Hermione and Talia looked at each other wide eyed then screamed in union. Just when they thought there was no hope with the troll coming closer the doors flew open and Harry and Ron came bursting in. The Troll started smashing around trying to hit the girls. Harry jumped onto its stick and landed on its head. The troll grabbed Harry and tried to hit him with his stick. Ron then cast the levitating spell and hit the Troll on the head with his own weapon knocking him out. All four first years stood there panting for a while before the teachers came hurrying into the bathroom.

'What on earth went on in here?' inquired Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron started to explain but Hermione cut them off.

'It's my fault professor I went looking for the troll, I had read about them and thought I could handle it. If it weren't for Harry and Ron I would probably be dead,' Hermione explained.

'What of your involvement Ms Reinhart? Is this true?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'I left the feast as dessert was being served to use the bathroom, I was already here. That is all true Professor,' said Talia.

'Very well, five points from Gryffindor Ms Granger for your serious lack of judgement and five points each will be awarded to both of you for sheer dumb luck,' and with that the Professor then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

The next day in charms Talia lead Rose and Jenna straight for the table where Hermione was sitting alone. Then as Ron and Harry walked in the room they came over and joined them. And they all became a strange little group.


	7. Suspicious of Quirrell

**Authors note:** I do not own Harry Potter and nor the characters in it except for the characters created by me.

**Suspicious of Quirrell **

Talia woke early on the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season. Talia scratched Mist between the ears as she did every morning. Mist purred appreciatively.

'You've grown so big now Mist,' Talia murmured.

Mist rolled onto his back in response motioning for Talia to rub his belly. Talia smiled and satisfied his needs. Rose yawned and sat up.

'Hey Tali,' she croaked.

Jenna stirred and woke at the sound of voices.

'I can't believe it's the first match of the season today! This so exciting!' exclaimed Jenna excitedly as she stretched.

Rose and Talia laughed at Jenna's enthusiasm, she is a complete Quidditch maniac. The three girls quickly got ready and each of them put on a borrowed Gryffindor scarf in support for Harry. They headed down to breakfast with Talia asking questions about the strange sport Quidditch that she had never heard of till now. Just as they entered the entrance hall professor Quirrell stopped them.

'G-g-good m-morn-n-n-ning girls, are you n-not H-H-Hufflep-puff?' he stuttered.

'Yes Professor,' replied Talia.

'I h-had j-jus-s-st wond-dered because y-you are w-w-wearing G-Gryf-f-findor sca-r-rfs,' Quirrell stuttered back.

'We are supporting our friends in the Gryffindor team Professor,' Rose explained.

'W-well I have t-to say I'm d-dissapointed in y-you es-specially T-Talia I had hoped you w-would support S-Slytherin.'

'Why would I support Slytherin?' Talia inquired.

'B-Beacause f-from t-the f-first m-m-moment I saw you I th-thought-t I saw a spark of S-Slytherin in you. D-Did the hat n-not-'

Before Quirrell could finish a voice barked his name, 'Quirrell I will speak with you now in my office,' ordered Snape who came limping over.

Quirrell looked ready to have an epileptic fit at the thought of being alone with Snape but he hurried off anyway.

Just then Harry, Hermione and Ron came up beside Rose, Jenna and Talia.

'What was all that about. And why is Professor Snape limping? Have you noticed he's been doing that lately?' whispered Rose.

'Yes I think I saw him limping the night the troll attacked,' Talia agreed ignoring what had just happened with Quirrell.

'Last night I found out why,' Harry cut in quietly.

'What happened then?' asked Jenna.

'I went to get my book that he confiscated you know when Hermione made that fake flame, you guys were there we hid it behind our backs. And well I went to the staff room and he was in there with Filch showing him a nasty cut on his leg. Then he said how are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once. He got that cut from trying to get past that three headed dog we told you about,' Harry explained.

'Why would he want to get past that dog though? I doubt he would steal anything from Dumbledore,' Talia mused more to herself than others.

'Yeah but all the facts point to Snape trying to get past the dog don't they. And why would he want to unless he wanted to steal whatever it's guarding,' said Ron looking rather pleased with himself.

'It's a possibility I just hope it's not true. Come on lets go eat. You will need your strength today Harry,' said Rose leading them into the Hall.

Rose, Jenna and Talia split with Ron, Hermione and Harry to go to the Hufflepuff table.

Jenna spoke when they had sat down, 'So what do you guys think about the whole thing with Snape and the dog?'

'I think that out of context what Snape said sounded bad. But there may be a perfectly good explanation to what happened. People just don't like Snape so he is easy to blame,' Talia shrugged.

'I hope you are right,' Rose frowned.

Rose didn't like to think badly of anyone, which most of the time frustrated Talia immensely. The three girls finished their breakfast with just enough time to make it to the Quidditch pitch in time for the game. Talia stood and adjusted her bracelet from her father and followed the rest of the excited students, with Rose and Jenna.

They found good seats with Ron and Hermione and joined in with the Quidditch talk going on around them.

'I hope Harry will be ok,' Rose worried.

'He will be, he's fantastic on a broom and so was his father,' said Hermione.

'Look here they come,' Jenna had to shout among the loud cheers for the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams.

As they stepped out to the pitch the teams met in the middle and the captain's shook hands. They all got into their positions and when Madam Hooch sounded her whistle they lifted off into the air. It seemed Lee Jordan was commentating and kept making inappropriate remarks which got him in trouble with Professor McGonagall a lot. It was hard to keep track they were all moving so fast and then Gryffindor scored! Talia along with her friends joined in with the cheering for the Gryffindor team.

'Hagrid,' Hermione shouted to the game keeper that Talia had only ever met once on the arrival to Hogwarts.

We all squeezed together to allow Hagrid to sit with us and he inquired after the game so far.

Talia could just make out Harry far above the other players circling the field. Suddenly the seekers spotted the snitch and they were racing neck and neck but Talia knew Harry would make it there first. Just when you thought Harry had it Flint blocked him and Harry almost fell off his broom spinning out of control. Madam Hooch called time out and gave Flint a lecture about rules but the snitch would be long gone by now. Talia could hear Dean yelling about a red card. In the end Gryffindor received a penalty which they got easily. The game went on and Slytherin scored. Talia wouldn't have noticed if Hagrid hadn't of said anything but Harry's broom seemed out of control. It was jerking all over the place. By now nearly everyone in the stands was pointing at Harry with worried looks or amused ones from Slytherin. By now Harry was holding on for his life.

'What are you doing?' asked Ron.

Talia looked away from Harry to see Ron looking at Hermione who had her binoculars aimed at the teachers.

'I knew it Snape – look,' Hermione gasped.

Each of us took turns looking in the binoculars to see Snape with his eyes locked on Harry and muttering non-stop under his breath.

'He's doing something – jinxing the broom,' said Hermione.

'What should we do?' asked Jenna.

'Leave it to me,' replied Hermione rushing off without another word.

'This can't be right,' Talia muttered.

Talia ignored Ron listing all the reasons why Snape is evil and took the binoculars and looked at the other teachers in the crowd. Then she saw him, Quirrell above Snape his eyes locked on Harry muttering just as hard. And he didn't have that terrified expression he always wore. In fact it didn't look like he was stuttering at all. She only saw this for a second before Snape's robes caught on fire and him as well as Quirrell were knocked out of their trance.

Talia looked back into the sky to see Harry get back safely on his broom. He raced to the ground he looked ready to be sick. Harry clambered off his broom on all fours then coughed up the snitch.

'I've got the snitch,' he shouted waving it above his head.

Rose, Jenna, Talia, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all back in Hagrid's Hutt after the game drinking strong cups of tea.

'It was Snape,' Ron announced to Harry, 'He was muttering non-stop and wouldn't take his eyes off you, we all saw it.'

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid, 'Why would Snape do something like that?'

'I agree with Hagrid on this one,' said Talia.

'What but you saw him too,' said Ron dribbling some of his tea down his front.

'Yes but I also saw Professor Quirrell doing the same thing. You are all too dead set on the whole idea of Snape being evil that you didn't look at any of the other teachers. Did you ever think that maybe Snape was trying to counter curse Quirrell's jinx?' asked Talia.

'Or Quirrell was the one muttering the counter curse. Besides Hermione distracted Snape not Quirrell,' Ron replied.

'Yes but Quirrell was sitting directly behind Snape his concentration was cut when Snape's was.'

'What about when he tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween, when it bit him?' Harry cut in.

How do you know about Fluffy?' asked Hagrid suddenly.

'Fluffy?' the six first years exclaimed in union.

'Yeah he's mine. I bought him off a Greek chappie in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the,' Hagrid cut himself off looking embarrassed.

'Yes?' asked Harry eagerly.

'Now don't ask me any more about that,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'That's top secret that is.'

'But Snape's trying to steal it.'

'Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort.'

'So why did he just try and kill Harry?' cried Hermione. 'I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid I've read all about them.'

'I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!' said Hagrid hotly. 'I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape had nothin' to do with it! Now listen to me – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. you forget that dog, an' you forget what its gaurdin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-'

'So there's someone involved called Nicolas Flamel Is there?' said Harry.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Hagrid made them leave soon after so he didn't spill any more secrets.

'I'm telling you I don't think Snape is doing any of this. Hagrid's right we should just stay out of it,' said Talia.

'Look usually I wouldn't be so quick to blame an authority figure either but there's more facts piled up against Snape than Quirrell,' replied Hermione.

Talia looked to Jenna and Rose for support but they both looked down with pained expressions.

'Fine whatever, don't believe me,' Talia walked off in the opposite direction.

Talia wandered aimlessly thinking, couldn't they see there was really something wrong with Quirrell. Snape doesn't hide who he is even if that makes most people hate him. But Quirrell he was hiding something.


End file.
